


Bickerings

by blatherskite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskite/pseuds/blatherskite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kise had been through so much together, and their little bickerings only made them stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bickerings

It was unnaturally cold, even for the beginning of November. Kise sat on the couch, curled up in two blankets and then nuzzled close to Aomine as he sat in his lap. A third blanket, which was wrapped around Aomine, was partially covering the blond as well, as the power forward wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Damn it, Kise. You're too heavy," the tanned male complained as he tried shifting his weight so that he were a little more comfortable despite having a grown male his exact size pressed up against his chest.

This was a normal occurrence though. Kise would cuddle up to his boyfriend, and in turn, Aomine would complain about how he was too big to be acting like a teenage girl. In response, Kise would normally say something along the lines of, 'Why are you so mean to me, Aominecchi?' or 'Are you saying I'm fat?' Sometimes it was both, and there was always a hint of whining in the blond's voice.

Aomine swore that one day he was going to end up tearing out his hair. Often, he felt that talking to Kise was like handling a ticking time bomb. He never knew when he was going to go off, nor did the blond need a legitimate reason why. It was just his persona.

“Aominecchi,” Kise huffed as he sipped at his hot chocolate, not looking up at the other until he leaned over and set his cup on the coffee table before the couch. “Are you calling me fat?”

Aomine could only roll his eyes; how did he not guess that that was what he was going to say? It was practically a given. With his arms tight around Kise's waist, he pulled him a little closer and shook his head, resting his chin on the other's shoulder before tilting his head the slightest bit and pressing his nose against Kise's neck.

“Of course not,” he breathed against his boyfriend's skin, taking note of just how cold he actually felt. “You're perfect just how you are, Kise,” he then said, a mock tone in his voice. He could hear Kise whining about lying to him after he said that, and it caused him to chuckle in response.

Lifting his head, he pressed a kiss to the back of Kise's ear before shifting them both around so Aomine's back was against the arm of the couch, and his legs were spread out across the length of the couch itself. Kise had slid down so that he was in the space between the back of the couch and his boyfriend, completely content with where he now lay.

With his head on Aomine's shoulder, Kise picked up the remote from inside his cocoon of blankets and flicked through the channels. There seemed to have been nothing on, and they had just finished watching some cheesy, old romance movie. Once he settled on a random game show, he pulled the remote back towards his chest and tried watching for a few minutes. However, he couldn't focus for very long. Looking up, he bit back a small smile as he noticed Aomine's face as he watched the TV. His mouth was hanging open slightly and his nose twitched every now and again. Kise had to admit, it looked incredibly cute.

Leaning up, the blond pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's jaw before moving down and leaving a few kissed on his neck. He could feel Aomine turning his head to look down at him, because as the power forward shifted, his chin nudged Kise's forehead. Pretending that it hurt, Kise released the remote from his hold and reached up to rub at his forehead.

“That hurt, Aominecchi,” he whimpered, jutting his lower lip out in a pout. Aomine could only snort as he watched the male in his arms reduce himself to a child.

“Did it really?” he mused, turning his head a little more so that he could plant a kiss to the other's forehead. “And how does it feel now?”

Kise, whom had momentarily brightened up as he felt his boyfriend kiss his forehead, hummed and softly shook his head , sayingthat it still hurt. Aomine rolled his eyes and snorted quietly as he feathered more kisses over his skin.

“And now, your highness?”

“It feels a little better now,” Kise teased as he tilted his head up and caught Aomine's lips with his own. Smiling against them, he shifted his weight around so that he was laying completely on top of the other, his arms snaking up to wrap around his neck. “Now I'm completely healed,” he stated as he pulled away, right before sneaking another quick kiss.

Aomine shook his head and leaned up to playfully bite Kise's nose, earning him a squeak of protest from the blond.

“Well, that's good. I can't have my boyfriend hurting, now can I?”

Practically beaming, Kise smothered the other in kisses as the remote slid off and clattered on the floor. It startled Kise so much, that the blond jumped and started to blush furiously as Aomine burst out laughing at the fact that Kise was so scared of a remote falling.

Completely red in the face, Kise slid back down to his spot on the couch and hid his face in his blankets so that Aomine couldn't see him. The power forward settled down and with one last chuckle, wrapped his arms around Kise once more and kissed the top of what he assumed was his head.

“Come on, Kise. You have to admit, that was kind of funny.”

Seeing the blankets shift back and forth as Kise shook his head 'no' only caused Aomine to chuckle even more.

“Whatever you say, princess,” he muttered as he reached down to pick up the remote along with the batteries and the back. Once fixing it, he used it to gently tap Kise's head. Upon hearing the blond whine, Aomine pulled the blankets away and was met by a pair of angry, golden eyes. “What?” he asked, raising a brow.

“I'm not a princess,” Kise retorted as he closed his eyes and turned his head so that he wasn't looking at Aomine.

“Well, you certainly act like one sometimes,” Aomine argued, turning back to watching the TV. “Honestly, I can't say a thing to you without you taking it the wrong way. You seriously are like a girl. How have I stuck with you for so long?”

With that being said, Aomine nearly took an elbow to the face as Kise got up from the couch and, still wrapped in his blankets, stormed over to their shared bedroom. Even with the door closed, Aomine could hear Kise flopping onto the bed and groaning into his pillow. Rolling his eyes, Aomine turned the volume up and rolled up onto his side.

“Fine, be that way!” he called out loud enough for Kise to hear him, “See if I care.”

This always happened. Kise would go off to mope for about five minutes before coming back out and curling right back against Aomine.

After five minutes had passed though, there was no sign of Kise. Aomine didn't worry too much, because he knew that Kise would be out soon.

However, that five minutes soon turned into ten, and then before he knew it an hour had passed by and Kise still hadn't come out. Worried, and also a bit cold now that he didn't have his personal space heater, Aomine turned off the TV and stood up. With a quick stretch, he dragged his feet over to the bedroom door and opened it quietly, peeking his head in. The first thing he noticed was that Kise was on his side with his back to the door. The blankets wrapped around him were raising and falling ever so slowly.

Stepping inside, Aomine shut the door behind him and walked over to the far side of the bed and looked down at Kise's face. His eyes were closed and his bangs had fallen across his face as he lay there asleep. His lips were parted slightly, and Aomine could hear a light snore coming from him.

The tanned male couldn't believe Kise had fallen asleep on him like that. True, it was pretty late in the day and Kise had come home incredibly early that morning after a long night at work, but still. Normally it was Aomine who'd pass out first after a long, tiring practice with his team. He couldn't complain though, because he knew just how tiring it was for Kise with his modeling career. Aomine would have probably been the same way had he chosen to become a police officer like his father instead of sticking with basketball. All of those long, late shifts would have gotten to him eventually.

So, instead of waking the blond up, Aomine walked back around to his side of the bed and pulled back the covers as best he could without waking Kise whom was merely sleeping atop them. Crawling in, he settled down and kept the blankets so that they were at his chest, keeping his arms above the restrictive sheets, so that they were free to move around as they pleased.

He reached out and wrapped an arm around Kise's chest, pulling him a little closer to his own. His face pressed up against the back of the other's neck and he closed his eyes, willing sleep to come to him as well. As soon as his nose touched Kise though, he could feel the other jolt and his steady breathing halt as the blond woke up. The mass of blankets shifted slightly and Kise raised his head so that he could glance over his shoulder.

“Aominecchi?” he yawned as he let his head fall back against his pillow. “What are you doing?”

“Just go back to sleep, you idiot,” the power forward commanded as he wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend. “You've been working hard lately, and you deserve to sleep.”

Aomine could practically hear the smile in Kise's voice as he spoke next, and it caused a faint blush to rise on his cheeks; he was thankful that Kise's back was to him and that he was too tired to notice anyway. He was kind of surprised as well, because after all of the times Kise had said it to him, it still made Aomine turn into the teenage girl instead of vice versa.

“I love you, Aominecchi,” the model murmured quietly as he stifled a yawn and nuzzled his head down into his pillow, pulling one of his arms up to rest against Aomine's, his fingers entwining with the other's as well.

With a gentle snort and the corner of his lip twitching upwards, Aomine responded with a quiet, 'I love you, too,' before he squeezed Kise's hand and dozed off himself.

Though Kise certainly acted like a child some days, there was no way that Aomine would ever be able to stop loving him. They had been through so much together, and their little bickerings only made them stronger. Aomine thought himself to be incredibly lucky to have found such a wonderful, amazing partner, though he'd never say it aloud.

Kise knew though, knew how much Aomine loved him, and he loved him just as much. Having been with the same person ever since junior high was what Kise considered a miracle, and he wouldn't give that miracle up for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, it's been a while since I last wrote something. I'd like to thank Maya (simplyfx) over from Tumblr for inspiring me to write fluffy AoKise. This is also my first post to AO3, so I'm super excited about it! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
